


Careful What You Ask For

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Butch/Femme, Coerced Not to Safeword, Condoms, Crying, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Alpha, Female Beta - Freeform, Humiliation, Knotting, Nipple Clamps, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Painful Sex, Painplay, Sadism, Sex Club, Submission, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lia is a femme lesbian beta who's always dreamed of being knotted by a butch alpha. Dorette is more than happy to give Lia what she thinks she wants.
Relationships: Female Alpha/Female Beta
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous, Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Careful What You Ask For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misswriterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/gifts).



> Content notes on gender transgression themes and a/b/o anatomy info are in the end notes.
> 
> Infinite thanks to my immensely helpful beta reader! (That sounds different in the a/b/o context...)

Lia thought she'd safely pulled it off when Dorette got in the cab with her, but only a block away from the club's masking scents of pot smoke and spilled beer, the alpha frowned. "Are you taking scent blockers?" she asked.

Lia blushed and looked away. "No," she said. "I'm a beta."

"What the fuck," Dorette said. "Why were you—driver, stop the car, I'm getting out here."

"No!" Lia grabbed her arm. Dorette glared daggers at her and Lia let go. "No, please, look, I didn't think you would... I've never, with an alpha, but I've always wanted to."

"So you went to the Sheepskin pretending to be an omega to pick one up? You know that place is _only_ for alphas and omegas, right?"

Lia nodded. "That's why I wore red. A friend told me the code."

Dorette sneered. "Did you think I wouldn't notice once I got you home? Beta juice is real different from slick, honey. Your friend could have told you that too."

The driver pulled the taxi over at a corner and let it idle, clearly content to run the meter up while they argued.

Lia suspected her face was as red as her slinky dress. Dorette's height was even more intimidating within the confines of the car, and Lia had to fight not to shrink away. Instead, she made herself lean forward, the seat belt slipping off her shoulder. "I tried making profiles on dating sites, but I only found one woman who was interested, and we didn't click. I was desperate. And when I saw you... you're just so gorgeous and I couldn't stop staring. I'd want you even if you weren't an alpha. I swear I'm not fetishizing you—"

"You sure fucking are, girl." Dorette put her hand on the door handle. "I don't need some fucking liar wasting my time."

"You can knot me if you want," Lia said in a desperate rush.

Dorette let her hand drop.

"My, my friend said that knotting a beta is totally different from knotting an omega, that it can sometimes be even better. Tighter. I've watched a lot of porn—" Dorette rolled her eyes. "No, the good stuff, I know it's real. And I've been practicing with toys but nothing's good enough. Please." Lia felt unwanted tears well up in her eyes. "Please, I want it so much."

"Why don't you fuck your beta-loving friend, then?"

Lia grimaced. "No thanks. He's nice, but I'm not into guys." Boldly, she ran her finger down Dorette's arm. "I'm into you."

Dorette looked at Lia, waiting. 

"Please," Lia said quietly. "Please, I'll let you do anything. Please let me give myself to you tonight."

At last, Dorette smiled. "All right," she said. "But we're not going back to your place." She leaned forward and gave the driver a different address, and he pulled back into traffic.

"I'm texting that address to my friend," Lia said nervously. "For safety."

Dorette laughed. "You go ahead and do that, girl. Or just tell him to google the Wicker Club."

Now Lia did flinch back. She couldn't help it. "Isn't that a kink club?"

Dorette looked her up and down. Lia felt naked under her thin dress. "Didn't you say I could do anything to you?"

"Oh God. I mean..." Lia looked around as though there were some way to escape the moving car. Then she looked back at Dorette. The alpha was smirking, totally at ease. In the dimness, her black denim jacket and jeans nearly vanished against the black fake leather of the seat, and her white t-shirt glowed. Gray peppered her crew-cut dark hair. She was the hottest person of any gender that Lia had ever met. When Lia let herself have her kinkiest fantasies, the ones where her alpha handcuffed her to the bed and called her dirty names, she dreamed of submitting to someone like Dorette.

"If you can't take it," Dorette said, "get out of the car."

"I can take it," Lia said immediately, even though she had no idea what "it" was going to be. She just knew she had to have Dorette, somehow. It felt like fate, like a rubber band pulling them together. Dorette had to feel it too, right? Otherwise she wouldn't give a little beta like Lia the time of day, much less be taking her to the Wicker Club.

Dorette reached over. Lia thought the alpha was going to touch her face or her hair. Instead, Dorette yanked on her seat belt so the locking mechanism engaged. Slowly, watching Lia's face, she fed the belt back into the reel until Lia was trapped by it. Lia's breath came faster as she felt the belt press against her chest, between her breasts, and tighten around her waist.

"Here's a taste," Dorette said, low and sensual. "Don't move, and don't make a sound. Show me you can handle this."

Lia bit her lip, didn't move, and didn't make a sound as Dorette's hand slipped under her dress. Within moments, Dorette had tugged Lia's panties off over her red stilettos and stuck three fingers right up into Lia's dripping cunt. Lia stared out the window at the other cars and buildings, stared at the back of the driver's head (he seemed to have no idea what was happening back there, and she wanted to keep it that way), stared anywhere but at Dorette's glittering eyes, and tried desperately to stay silent and still as the alpha finger-fucked her. If she held her breath, she could hear the faint wet noises of Dorette's fingers working in and out of her. Lia closed her eyes and spread her legs, locked in place by the seat belt, knowing she wasn't going to come and knowing coming wasn't the point. The point was that Dorette was calling the shots now.

"Show me what it's like for an omega," Lia whispered.

Dorette chuckled. "Nah," she said. "I'll show you what it's like for a little beta slut who lies to get what she thinks she wants. If you were an omega I'd be in you up to my elbow."

The car went over a bump and Dorette's fingers shoved deeper into Lia. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose but managed not to squeal.

After a short eternity, Dorette said, "We're almost there." She pulled her fingers out and wiped them on Lia's face as Lia gasped in shock. "You smell of nothing," she told Lia. "Maybe this will help." She cleaned her hand off on Lia's panties and stuffed them in the back pocket of her jeans. Lia pressed her legs together, shivering, and hoped she wouldn't leave wetness on the seat, or on her dress.

The car pulled up in front of an elegant three-story brick building that looked like it might be someone's home. It wasn't at all what Lia thought a kink club would look like; she'd expected a black-painted warehouse. Dorette chuckled at her surprise. "You should know appearances can be deceiving," she said.

Lia shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Dorette paid the driver, not wanting to feel ashamed. She'd only pretended to be an omega because she was desperate. It was hard enough to be a femme beta lesbian, and impossible to find an alpha who'd give her the time of day. There were plenty of alpha men whose OkCupid profiles went on and on about how much they wanted to knot tight dry betas and make them cry. Lia couldn't really explain why she thought they were disgusting even as she hungered to find an alpha butch who'd do exactly that. But the alpha butches all wanted puddles of slick, and the bars and dating sites were full of cute femme omegas who got slick at the drop of a hat. Was she supposed to be lonely forever? She'd thought maybe, if she showed up and was as pretty and eager as an omega, she'd find an alpha willing to broaden her horizons. Instead Lia was the one totally out of her element.

A friendly person of ambiguous gender greeted them at the door, collected their entrance fee from Dorette (Lia decided she didn't want to know how much it was), and gave Lia a waiver to sign. It seemed pretty straightforward—mandatory barriers for all penetration, heat/rut sex only in designated rooms, red/yellow/green safeword system to be used by all parties, sensible things like that—and Dorette was waiting, so Lia skimmed it, scrawled her name at the bottom, and handed it back to the greeter. "Why didn't you sign one?" she asked.

"I have one on file," Dorette said. "Welcome to my home away from home."

The next stop was a clothing check. Dorette kept her clothes on, even her motorcycle boots, but directed Lia to put her dress, shoes, and purse in a locker. "Don't forget to text your friend first," she said with a hint of scorn. "For safety."

Lia, naked in a locker room full of chatting people in various states of kinky dress and undress, thighs still wet and face still sticky, decided maybe Kinan didn't need to know where she was tonight after all. She set her phone to silent (she'd learned at the gym that nothing was more annoying than hearing someone's phone ring from inside a locked locker), closed the padlock, and slipped the stretchy band with the key over her wrist. At least the air was warm enough that she wasn't shivering.

Dorette ducked over to a locker on the other side of the room and came back carrying a small duffel bag. "Come on," she said, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

Lia followed obediently as Dorette led her through the ground floor of the house, up a flight of stairs, and down a corridor, narrating as she went. "Kitchen and dining room are no-sex spaces. Those are heat/rut rooms, air conditioned to the max, don't go in there unless you want to freeze your tits off. That one's the group grope, which you're probably too scared to try." Lia had no idea how to respond. The sounds of moaning, yelping, and flesh being smacked were all around her, and it was dizzying. "Yeah, I figured," Dorette went on as though Lia had replied. "There's a shower, you can have sex in there. Any shower is fair game except the one in the locker room. This way." She and Lia threaded through a soft-floored room carpeted with bodies, trying to dodge sex swings while not stepping on anyone. Lia wondered how much more intense the place would be if she could smell the alpha and omega pheromones that must be filling the air. As it was, the scents of sex and sweat and lube were overwhelming.

Dorette ushered Lia through a black door. "And this is the kinkatorium. Hey, Kariss!"

A short, broad alpha woman, naked except for a leather g-string and a black baseball cap reading DUNGEON MONITOR, gave Dorette an enthusiastic hug. Lia hardly noticed. The room was full of terrifying-looking equipment that was clearly designed for people to be bent over and tied to, or leaned up against and tied to, or draped on and tied to. To her surprise, hardly any of it was in use. Other than Kariss, the only people in the room were a pair of older omega men, one of whom was lazily flogging the other. They were both smiling broadly, slick streaking their thighs. Lia genuinely couldn't figure out whether to be turned on or find them sweetly endearing.

"Slow night," Dorette said.

"Yeah, you're here early. It'll get busy later." Kariss nodded to Lia. "Who's the slick?"

Dorette laughed. "She's not a slick. She's a curious beta, if you can believe it."

"I can believe every part of it except you being here with her." Kariss looked Lia up and down. "She's cute, but... you with a beta, really?"

"She begged so nicely. Didn't you, Lia?" Dorette pressed down on Lia's shoulders, forcing her to her knees. "Show Kariss how you begged me for my knot."

The word _knot_ was enough to make Lia forget the strangeness of this place and get her wet all over again. She knew what she had to do to get what she wanted. "Please," she said breathlessly, "please, Dorette, knot me. I need it so much. I need your big knot inside m-my cunt, please."

"Nice," Kariss said. "You know, Dorette's not the only one here with a knot. If she doesn't wear you out, come find me when I'm off duty."

Lia could see Kariss's clit getting hard; the g-string barely contained it. She thrummed with excitement. She'd never been so close to an alpha's clit before.

"Mine," Dorette said, putting a hand on top of Lia's head and baring her teeth at Kariss. Lia shivered.

Kariss stepped back, hands raised. "I'm working anyway," she said. "Take a handful of condoms, use more lube than you think you need to, play safe, have fun."

Dorette roughly grabbed Lia's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Over there," she said, spinning Lia and shoving her toward a padded sawhorse. Lia staggered a little, caught herself, and nervously bent over, her hair falling out of its perfect blow-out. She could hear Dorette unzipping the duffel bag. A moment later, padded leather cuffs locked Lia's ankles to the sawhorse.

Dorette came around to the other side and began doing the same with Lia's wrists. "You get the red, yellow, green safeword thing?" she asked.

"Yes," Lia said.

"Good." Dorette leaned closer and dropped her voice. "But just so you understand, if you breathe anything that sounds even a little bit like a safeword, we're done, you go get your things and go home. Your yellow is my red. We're doing this or we're not. Got it?"

Lia nodded, shifting against the sawhorse, trying to hold her head up. It was hard to pay attention to what Dorette was saying when she was so turned on. Her cunt was wide open, pointed directly at the door of the room as though anyone who walked in could walk right up to her and fuck her. God, what was wrong with her that she wanted that? A whole series of alpha knots in her... the thought made her whimper and squirm.

Dorette chuckled and went back around behind her. Lia heard the snap of a glove, and a wet sound. "You think you're wet, little beta, but it's nothing like slick," Dorette said. "Gotta lube you up instead." Something cold and plastic pressed into her, and then she yelped as cold lube squirted into her cunt. "There we go."

Without further preamble, Dorette shoved four fingers into Lia's cunt. Lia cried out, thrashing against her restraints. "Yell all you like," Dorette said, pushing in deeper. "I come here a lot and everyone knows I play hard and don't let anyone get between me and my girls. So yell as long and loud as you want. Beg me to stop. No one will help you."

Fear coursed through Lia and she almost said "red" right then. But this was her only chance for a real alpha knot. And maybe... maybe more than one.

Dorette worked her fingers into Lia, squishing around in the lube. She could feel her cunt getting stretched open. _She's getting me ready for her knot,_ she realized as Dorette began to grind hard knuckles against her taut skin, roughly pushing into her. It hurt more than Lia wanted it to, and she bit her lip. In her fantasies, nothing hurt and her alpha loved her. But this was no fantasy. This was a real alpha, inexorably shoving a gloved fist into her as if to punish her for wanting to be knotted.

"Come on, open up," Dorette said. "If you can't even take my fucking hand, my knot's gonna split you open."

Lia tried to breathe into the stretch and open herself further. At last Dorette's fist slipped in. She gasped, feeling so much more full than she ever did with her knotting toys. As well as she could, she started moving her hips, working herself on Dorette's hand, desperately wishing she had some way to reach her clit.

"Look at you, fucking yourself on me," Dorette said. "I know what you want. Tell me how much you want it."

"Fuck, ahh—please—my clit, let me come—"

Suddenly, sharply, Dorette pinched Lia's little beta clit. Lia shook, her cuffs jingling. "Ow," she whined. "Please, it hurts—"

Dorette turned her hand back and forth inside Lia. She felt bruised inside. "Virgin beta, never been knotted. Of course it hurts, silly cunt. Tell me you want it anyway."

Lia squeezed her eyes shut. "It hurts and I want it anyway," she said. She couldn't even tell whether it was true anymore.

"That's right." Dorette rubbed two fingers over Lia's clit. Lia cried out and came hard, spasming helplessly around the hand inside her. Dorette pulled her hand out and kept rubbing, and Lia was shocked to feel herself squirting—she'd only ever managed it once before. "Good girl," Dorette murmured. "Look at you gushing for me."

Dorette kept rubbing and the fluid kept spurting. Even after it ebbed, Dorette's fingers wouldn't stop moving against Lia's sore, oversensitive clit. "Please," Lia begged, "stop, please, it's too much, I can't—"

"Sure you can," Dorette said. She worked her wet fist back into Lia's aching cunt. "You can come for me again. Look how wet you are. It hurts and you love it."

Lia sobbed as Dorette pressed a knuckle against her g-spot.

"That's right, good girl," Dorette cooed as she pushed her fist in and out. Lia's clit was burning and her tender skin was abraded. But another orgasm was gathering itself inside her, despite the pain, and she let her body go limp in hopes that it would rush over her. 

"Ahh, there we go," Dorette murmured. "Just like that. Give in to it. You're mine now."

The words rippled through Lia and she pressed herself against Dorette's hands. "Yours," she mumbled, "yours," and then an orgasm was almost wrenched from her overused body. She shuddered and shook and finally collapsed over the horse, completely wrung out.

Dorette pulled her fist out, easily and casually, leaving Lia empty and bereft. She felt so open, her cunt clenching on air.

There were some odd sounds behind her—a plastic package being opened, something rattling—and then a sudden sharp pain as something clamped onto one of Lia's labia. She squeaked and thrashed, overwhelmed. Was it meant to hurt or to feel good? Was there any difference anymore?

"Clothespins," Dorette said as another sharp pain stabbed through Lia's tender flesh. "You liked the pain so much, I thought I'd give you some more as a reward."

Within a few minutes, there were three clips on each of Lia's labia, one on her swollen clit, and several decorating each breast. If she moved the wrong way, she'd brush them against the horse and set off another wave of agony. But it hurt too much for her to stay still.

Dorette let her thrash there for a bit. Then came the sound Lia almost hadn't dared to hope for: a condom package being torn open.

Dorette walked around the horse and knelt down in front of Lia, who barely managed to lift her head and stare as Dorette shoved down her jeans and rolled the condom onto her huge, erect clit, leaving plenty of room at the tip. Lia could see the bulge of the nascent knot at the base. "Still think you can take it?" Dorette said.

"Yes," Lia whispered.

Dorette leaned in, smirking. "Red, yellow, or green?" she asked.

Lia twitched all over. Her cunt was gaping open, aching, bruised. The clothespins were like hot needles jabbing into her flesh. Her throat ached from shouting and crying.

But here was a hot butch alpha with a raging hard-on for her. Here was the knot she'd always dreamed of.

"Green," she said hoarsely.

Dorette patted her gently on the head and then gave the clothespin on Lia's left nipple a vicious twist. Lia flinched back and the clothespins on her labia brushed against the horse. Overwhelmed, she began to cry.

Dorette laughed quietly and stood, brushing her latex-covered clit past Lia's face. Blinking back tears, her eyes stinging from her smeared mascara, Lia desperately inhaled the smell of the condom, catching a whiff of Dorette's own wetness. She wished she could smell alpha pheromones. Maybe if she were an omega this wouldn't hurt so much.

Letting her head fall, she watched Dorette's boots walk around behind her, and braced for the thrust. Instead, Dorette grabbed the clothespins on Lia's labia and clit and yanked them all off at once, letting them clatter to the floor. Lia jerked and shouted as the agony pierced her. Then she sucked in a shocked breath as Dorette gripped her hips and pushed her clit all the way into Lia's aching cunt with a single powerful thrust.

Dorette immediately set up a punishing pace, muttering "take it, beta slut" and "look at how greedy you are" and "so fucking tight" as Lia quivered beneath her, utterly destroyed. Dorette's clit was huge even without the knot, and it had a little bend or bump that jabbed at Lia's swollen g-spot like it was designed to torment her. The force of Dorette's fucking rattled the entire sawhorse. Lia gave herself up to it, her head and breasts swaying, her legs cramping, lube and her own wetness leaking down her thighs. It was everything she'd wanted. It was nothing like what she wanted. She couldn't tell whether she wanted to come, or was about to come, or was already constantly coming. She tugged at the cuffs almost without meaning to, suddenly certain that even if she did safeword, Dorette wouldn't let her go. She tried not to hyperventilate as panic swept through her.

And then the knot began to grow inside her.

Dorette's pounding grew more frantic as the knot swelled and swelled. Lia had never felt anything remotely like it—no toy or fist could match it. She twisted against the restraints, her clothespin-tormented breasts swinging, strands of her hair sticking to her face. "Stop," she cried, "it's too big, too much—"

"Fucking _take it_ , beta _cunt_ ," Dorette gasped. She drove in deep and roared in triumph as the knot locked them inseparably together and the torrent of her ejaculation was unleashed. Lia could feel Dorette's clit throbbing inside her. The alpha's knot was impossibly huge and frightening. And Lia was truly trapped, her safeword useless. The knot didn't care whether she consented.

Crying upside down, Lia discovered, was one of the most miserable experiences in the world. But she couldn't stop herself. She sobbed as Dorette gently worked the knot back and forth inside her, never really trying to pull it out but tugging at it just enough to keep Lia scared. "You took it so well," Dorette said, stroking Lia's sweaty back.

Lia hung there, draped over the horse, and tried desperately to reach into her mind and connect the painful and terrifying knot inside her with the perfect sensual experience she'd been fantasizing about for so long. Slowly, feeling pathetic, she started rocking her hips back against Dorette, not so much trying to come as trying to believe she had wanted what had just happened. She couldn't tell whether she was trying to prove something to Dorette or to herself. _I'm submitting to my alpha,_ she thought. The phrase had been guaranteed orgasm fodder for years. With a real alpha's real knot in her, it was barely good for a tingle—but she clung to that tingle, worked her mind on it the way she was working her cunt on Dorette's knot, and gradually her arousal grew.

She moaned softly, then louder, pushing back and trying to take the knot in deeper as though it would be any more comfortable. "Oh yeah," Dorette said behind her. "Get yourself off on my clit. You love that big knot, don't you, my pretty beta slut? You love getting the real thing. Poor little lonely beta. You needed a real alpha to take you in hand and set you right."

That helped. Lia tossed her head and tugged on the cuffs, trying to fuck herself harder on Dorette's clit. Dorette clearly wasn't in the mood for any more hard thrusting now that she'd come, but she moved her hips just a little and kept up the litany of dirty talk. "You're just a tiny little thing and I'm splitting you open with my big knot. It's so big inside you, so much bigger than you thought. Fuck, you're so tight, I can feel you getting tighter because you just can't get enough of my knot, can you? You're going to come around my knot, yeah, fuck yourself right on it, take it all the way in..."

After a long, painful, pleasurable time, Lia finally found herself on the brink. She was scared, knowing that clenching around the knot would hurt, but she wanted it too. Maybe she even wanted it more than she feared it. "Please," she gasped, "please, may I come?"

"Of course," Dorette said, and she reached under and found Lia's little clit with two strong fingers, working it steadily as though she knew just what Lia liked best.

It was like a fire was lit in her clit and spread through her whole body. Lia practically levitated off the horse, crying out as each jolting movement shook her aching breasts. Every time her cunt spasmed on Dorette's knot, it felt like someone punching her inside, or like she was punching herself. But Dorette kept rubbing and she couldn't stop coming. _This is real,_ she thought over and over, weeping as her orgasm wracked her. _A real knot inside me. Not the easy fantasy. The real thing. I really did it._

At last she came down from her peak, shivering. The knot must have shrunk while she was coming, because Dorette pulled it out of Lia with a squelching pop and only a little twinge. There was an odd sensation that she realized was the flopping condom full of copious alpha come slipping out of her. Then there were cool wet wipes, and gentle hands taking the clothespins off her and freeing her from the sawhorse, and Lia was lying on the ground with a thin but warm blanket draped over her. Dorette got her to lift her head enough to drink some water through a straw.

"Well," Dorette said when Lia had come back to herself enough to sit up, "was it everything you dreamed?"

Lia, huddled in the blanket, couldn't find words for an answer.

Dorette wrapped an arm around her and smiled at her trembling. "You weren't bad for a beta," she said generously. "Nothing I'd bother with again. But not bad."

Eventually Dorette guided Lia downstairs, got her dressed, and saw her into a cab. Lia was astonished that it was still dark out. It seemed like they'd been fucking for days, maybe weeks. She struggled to remember her address.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Dorette said, holding the door open while Lia painfully arranged herself on the seat. "But if you haven't, now you know where to find Kariss. I'm sure she'd be happy to continue your education."

All Lia wanted was to run far away from the Wicker Club, throw away her knotting toys, and swear off alphas forever. But some tiny part of her wondered whether in a few days, when the aches faded and the memories seemed more like the fantasies, she'd find herself back there, begging Kariss to knot her and demolish her all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, female alphas are fully hermaphroditic with both alpha-type cocks (called clits for women, but large and capable of knotting) and vaginas.
> 
> Content note on gender transgression themes: Lia is a femme beta woman. She sometimes wishes she had omega anatomy or the ability to smell pheromones. However, she identifies as a beta who wants to mate with alphas, not as transomega.


End file.
